The present invention relates to a cleaning device for process gases particularly of a reflow soldering system, the device comprising a plurality of cleaning chambers containing a cleaning liquid for the process gas, each of the cleaning chambers being adapted to be flown through via a supply line for the contaminated process gas and a discharge line for the cleaned process gas.
Cleaning devices for reflow soldering gases are e.g. known from the US patent provided with U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,401. Said cleaning devices comprise a channel with the help of which the process gas is taken from the reflow soldering system and supplied again to the system after having been cleaned by means of a filter. Impurities deriving from the process gas are retained by the filter, which can be replaced or washed as soon as its absorbing capacity has been exhausted. A further cleaning device for process gases of a reflow soldering system is described in JP 59-029020 A. In this system, the process gas is passed through a cleaning liquid.
A cleaning device for exhaust gases issuing from combustion processes is described in DE 37 27 2943 A1. Said device comprises a tubular housing which can be divided by so-called gas distributor plates into several deposition chambers for the process gas. The number of the employed gas distribution plates depends on the length of the tubular housing.